


Blue Scales and Naga fails.

by GlitchCraft_Galaxy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Athena is confused, Best Friends, But she's the only normal one, But their trying, Don't tell me i'm wrong, F/F, F/M, Grover is a good friend, I'm not wrong here either, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Naga, Percy is a Dork, Poseidon doesn't know what to do, Protective naga, Sally is basicly Alfred Pennyworth of this universe!, Soft Boys, The gods are so confuzzled, and a marshmellow!, and protective people, annabeth is tried, babes in love, but he's trying okay, snake people are sweet people, trying AND failing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitchCraft_Galaxy/pseuds/GlitchCraft_Galaxy
Summary: Massive didn't even begin to cover him. He was titanic, monstrous in length and Width! Muscles covered his upper body and pronounced his already terrifying stature. With Golden ring-like markings and large light pink sakura flowers tattooed over his back and arms, he still looked quite stunning. The sight wasn't normal at all...But then again. Percy wasn't normal either..The Naga guardian AU Where Percy is best friends-probably boyfriends-with a Titanic snake that doesn't give a shit for the gods.Sally is sighing, Athena is confused, Annabeth is all over the place, and Grover just wants to sleep.





	1. A Naga of Pretty Cool Proportions

Massive didn't even begin to cover him. He was titan, monstrous in length and Width! Muscles covered his upper body and pronounced his already terrifying stature. With Golden ring-like markings and large light pink sakura flowers tattooed over his back and arms, he still looked quite stunning.

Then again..Percy wasn't exactly normal either. Being the son of Poseidon and a demigod to boot, his life was the opposite of an average existence.

But not even being a demigod stopped Cerulean from being a shocking sight.

you see, Cerulean was a naga, and a big one at that. Half snake, half man, he was already an impressive figure. The Greek pantheon had heard of Lamia, fought them nearly every day, but a naga? Nope! Lamia's were all female, and usually hunted down Demigods for sport, But Ceru? He was most certainly a male, and he didn't really care for demigods other than for Percy himself.

This might be confusing for you, so let's go back to the beginning. When Percy had first met the powerful creature of myth.

16 YEARS PIOR

He was little, really little. Only a year and a half old, he was at the park with his mother, Sally.

Now Percy was a rather curious toddler at that age and tended to run off without worry, Which had gotten him into some trouble many times. Now his mother was distracted by something or another, and the bright flash of something metal in the bushes had caught his attention. Blinking and lightly tilting his head to the side, Percy grinned brightly and quickly waddled his way towards the shiny objects.

With his chubby hands lights digging into the soft green grass, percy's wide innocent eyes immediantly found something far more interesting than the old metal bottle cap. Behind the group of bushes and trees, hidden from view, was a truly giant creature.

it was part snake and part man, The upper half being a light tanned shade and covered in Light pink sakura blossom tattoos. The bottom half was a Minty green color with Darker green Looped designs and golden opened triangles on the sides. The scales were spiked at the spine, and tipped black. The human half had a strong jaw, with light green scales going up to his eyes which were a sharp emerald green with cat-like slits.

He was sunbathing, coiled lazily around an old oak tree. He seemed to be nodding off, the surrounding area peaceful enough for him to feel safe enough to do so.

Though the moment Percy's scent wafted out from where he had wandered to, the black haired half-reptile's long forked tongue, blue(Blue!), had slid out out with a swift flick! 

He tensed and fully opened his eyes, looking like a hawk....or a snake really, as he searched his surroundings.

Though he seemed to pause as his eyes stopped to where the tiny, wide eyed, tot was watching. "Hmm" the snake hummed lightly and the ever-hyper child took it as Que to introduce himself.

"hi!!! I'm Pwercy! Wwat are you??? You look so cool! mommy said i couldn't have a snwake cause...cause..I dunno cause, but your a Snake!! But what's your name??? You have a name right??" The fast paced rambling of Percy was softly cut off by an amused" Whoa there, Breathe, Little one."

The grinning demigod froze only to give a sheepish grin in return. "To answer your questions,young one, I am a Naga. Half snake, half human. And I do have a name, my name is Cerulean." Percy had made his way over to the now named serpent, and stared in awe as he uncoiled from the tree, rippling scales and muscles alike catching sunlight.

"Now,Percy was it?" after a nodded confirmation "What are you doing here? Where did you come from?" By now Cerulean had already wrapped himself in somewhat-circle around Percy, leaning heavily on the tree and was staring inquisitively at the curious intruder. Well not really intruder, so much a stranger, but still.

Percy smiled at his new found friend, cause they were friends right? He knew his name and his friend knew his own, that's how friends work! Or...was that something else...Oh Well, Percy had already decided they were friends! 

"I saw something Shiny! So i came to inve-inves--invwweee...." "investigate?" "ya! Invwestigate! But it was only a bottle cap! Mom and me" "and I" Cerulean corrected amused "Mom and I were at the park!" as Cerulean was nodding quietly, Percy came to a revelation. "Aah! You could play wit me too! That's what friends do right?" 

Percy seemed to take Cerulean's startled look as yes, and grabbed his warm hand


	2. Cookies and Geeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 year old Percy and Cerulean are kept inside during a cold episode. With nothing else to do and Percy seemingly endless energy, Cerulean prepares his amazing double chocolate caramel cookies while Telling Percy a story about the Greek Gods. Cuddling, Tickling, Giggling, And fluff ensures.

5 YEARS LATER

"oh come on! Please Ceru!" The now 6 year old Percy Jackson whined pleadingly. Said demigod was wanting his ever-present guardian to go with him on a walk..er slither in Ceru's case.

Wrapped lowly around the whining child, Cerulean rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Percy. It is freezing outside, and while the cold doesn't affect me at all your mother told me not to let you outside, least you get a cold." The howling wind outside seemed to agree with the man. Why Percy wanted to go outside was beyond Cerulean, but he could see his young charge was upset by his explanation. The little one couldn't sit still, too hyper and too...active to want to sit still.

Percy didn't know why he was like this, but he did know it had something to do with his ADHD and the fact that he could see Ceru at all. His mom couldn't at first, neither could anybody else, Ceru had explained it to him once. Briefly. He hid his tail with magic, so normal people couldn't see it, and even non-normal people(Who ever they were) had a hard time seeing his tail.

seeing the bored look on Percy's chubby face, Cerulean chuckled. "how about we make some cookies? I'll even tell you a story, how about that?" 

Percy's eyes widened and an excited grin made it's way onto his face. Ceru's stories were the best! and his cookies were really good! they were double chocolate caramel cookies and rivaled his mom's in amazingness! 

at Percy's enthusiastic nod and "Ya!" Ceru laughed under his breath and slithered over to the kitchen, Percy in his arms. Laughing brightly all the way. 

Cerulean had become a stable part of the Jackson household, after ridding it of Gabe ugliano, permanently, Sally had finally accepted the naga as a friend. She trusted him and eventually told him of Percy's father, though Cerulean already knew that. The sea salt and ocean wind scent of Percy and the fact that he adored water gave him more than an idea. 

When Sally worked, Cerulean took care of Percy. It was the perfect plan, Cerulean protected Percy, Sally had someone to watch her precious baby boy, and Percy got to have fun with his favorite person in the world! His mom and Ceru were equally as important to him.

Percy giggled loudly as Ceru covered his nose in flour "ack! haha, Ceruuu! Stahp it!" tho the one in question had no intention of letting his capture go. "Never! you'll be free from me!" Percy was already giggling madly as his large captor tickled him to death while still holding a measuring cup of milk with his tail, which was so unfair in Percy's opinion(he wanted to be able to jostle around so much and still be able to hold something so messy without fear of a mess). Which he made, a lot.

huffing amused at Percy's quiet, exhausted breathing, Cerulean finally stopped his attacks. setting the smiling child onto a fold in his tail, the naga quickly began mixing the ingredients as Percy watched silently.

"you said you'd tell me a story." the way Percy said it was nearly in an accusing way and caused Cerulean to huff out a chuckle. "ya I did, didn't I?" pouring the mix onto the metal sheen, Cerulean steadily placed the uncooked cookies into the oven. Setting the time and leaning against the counter, Cerulean turned to Percy and handed him the spoon. Grinning, Percy gave a quiet ' thank you' and licked it, all the while still looked expectedly at Ceru.

Cerulean looked out into the distance and thought..."hmm, what do you want me tell?" he asked, looking back and smiling lightly. In a matter of seconds, Percy was already a mess. Looks like someone was gonna need a bath soon. 

"uh..Can you tell me more about Geek?" Percy watched as Ceru snorted, amused at his mistake. "Greek,Percy. Ancient Greek. and ,yes, I can tell you a thing or two about it."

As the cookies slowly roasted in the warm oven, Percy curled up withing Ceru's coils. Listening as his friend and guardian talked on and on about the Greek Gods and their demigod children. Talked as if they existed, Which Percy believed for some odd reason. He absorbed every word and occasionally asked questions, because this stuff was interesting. 

To the chill of the outside world and the warmth on the inside, wrapped snugly withing Ceru's strong embrace, to the smell of Chocolaty cookies and caramel, Percy felt at home. And he was..home at least. Here where he truly felt normal for once...

where he truly felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still dunno if this is good or not, but i'm trying :P ;3


	3. Movie night shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Percy gets bored, the Jackson household gets ready for a movie night of ridiculous proportions. Dinosaurs, popcorn, and reptile related mischief follows after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to end the chapter early, so i'll finish it later when I have the chance..

It had become a tradition, somehow. When Percy got bored, they'd do something or another to get his attention focused on things that weren't dangerous. Things that weren't going to get him killed, such as lighting the house on fire when he tried to light the candles that sat by the windows, or you know, getting noticed by monsters.

Though getting Percy to stay interested was a bit tricky, they always had fun when they did whatever together. Usually cooking or baking, seeing as Ceru had traveled quite a bit so he knew a lot of foreign recipes. Sally enjoyed the unique food, and Percy just liked food in general, though he fact Ceru had made it was probably an important part of why.

But this time? It was movie night. Ceru and his young charge had been shopping when the boy had spotted the Jurassic Park series on DVD. Seeing as he hadn't seen it and because the dinosaurs on the cover were really cool looking ,they bought the movie set.

It was just sunset when Percy had remembered the movies, and with help from Ceru and his mom, they had a large bowl of popcorn ready. Wrapped in warm blankets, the sun's last rays shining through the window,and the theme of Jurassic Park beginning to play, Percy snuggled up to Ceru and his mom. Grinning lightly, Percy quickly became enamored in the movie.

The large extinct creatures on the screen were really cool! and scary, but he didn't want to tell Ceru that! He might worry and he didn't want his friend to worry! when the T-Rex appeared on screen, Percy squeaked quietly, not heard by Sally, but with him practically attached to Ceru, the large naga heard him.

Looking down, Ceru hummed lightly, wrapping his arms around the frightened child, knowing well enough that Percy didn't like anybody calling out that he wasn't okay. "It's alright, i'm here" he hummed lowly, catching Sally's attention. "oh dear, do you want me to turn it off?" Percy huffed, annoyed before he shuffled deeper into Ceru warmth, "No! I'm fine! I wanna keep watching, it's...really cool." he trailed off,getting quieter with each word. Ceru chuckled quietly and nodded. Percy didn't like to appear weak in front of his mother, or in front of of Ceru either, but it had to be one or the two...so what could you do? 

as they turned back to the movie, Percy got curious about if not Ceru could roar like that? I mean..Dinosaurs were reptiles and Ceru was half reptile, so that had to mean something right?

" Ceru?"

"yes, Percy?"

"can you roar?" "what?"

Ceru looked down at Percy, his tail lazily twisting around and about the nearby furniture. The question was strange, him? Roaring?

"why do you ask?" Cerulean hummed as Percy blushed lightly, had he said something wrong? it had made perfect since to 7-year-old Percy, but what if he was wrong? was Cerulean mad? "cause,like, you're a snake! and snakes are reptiles like dinosaurs are! and Dinosaurs roar....so..I was just curious if...you did, Ceru.." the more he spoke, the brighter the red blush became on his chubby cheeks. Ceru had to stop himself from cooing, though Sally didn't look any better. He really was adorable! 

"I can hiss , and if I was angry I can somewhat roar. but not like Rexy can" "Rexy?" who was Rexy? "The T-Rex, in the movie! She's got to have a name right? So I named her Rexy!" oh...Okay, then. Percy had thought Rexy was another naga, like Cerulean was, but apparently not. "I like that name." Percy hummed to himself, absently watching the movie with a small smile.

but his mind had wandered off...Were there others out there? Other Nagas? He had only ever met Ceru, and he didn't talk about his kind at all. Sometimes he's tell an old Naga tale or about magic that his kind performed, but never about OTHER Nagas...Surely there were others like Ceru! he couldn't be the only one, could he?

Percy frowned lightly, not letting Ceru see his disapproval. Ceru didn't deserve to be alone! He was too kind for that! So, Percy decided right then and there, that Cerulean would never be alone! That he'd always be with him!!

It was the least he could do.

For all that Ceru had done for him and his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a comment the other day, and it absolutely made my day! So I decided to update early.


	4. Compatriot of Awesomeness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the moment Percy met Cerulean, he had grown an interest in snakes. So when the he finds an escaped and injured exotic snake, Percy takes it upon himself to make a new friend. Cerulean is so done.

Cerulean really should of expected this. Coming from Percy, anything is possible. The laws of the universe tended to look away whenever Percy was near, ignoring his presence until after he left.

So when he's on his normal walk with Percy, The sound of hissing had caught both of there attention. It's coming from an alleyway, the one behind the Zoo. They hadn't planned on going to the Zoo, but they tended to wander when they went on these walks. So them being halfway across the city wasn't that too big of a surprise.

Percy looked into the grimy alleyway, the hissing having reminded him of the time Ceru had gotten into a fight with some type of monster, not that he knew that, but he had heard his injured hissing after. He looked up at Ceru, alarmed, "do you hear that?" he frantically looked back into the alley "That hissing, where's it coming from?" 

Cerulean looked at down at Percy, before glancing at the dirty alleyway in slight concern. "I dunno...It almost sounds hurt, but still..Stay behind me, okay Percy?" When Percy nodded , he and Cerulean slowly crept into the alley, Ceru subtly using the mist to stray away any well-meaning civilian from thinking about why a young boy and a rather...Strange man were suspiciously walking into an alley.

It wouldn't do anybody good if the police arrived, nope not at all.

Percy slowly looked around, the hissing becoming louder as he searched for it's source.What was making that sound? It sounded hurt. And afraid too for that matter.

Cerulean's long, forked tongue slid out of his mouth. Flicking back and forth, swift and with a slight hiss. The air was cold, but he could sense a heat signature somewhere in this alleyway. If it were a monster or of the likes, he would of been able to sense anything in a 9 mile radius, even if they were hiding or if it were using magic. His tongue not only caught onto sound and heat, but magic as well.

But from the looks of it, whatever it was, was a mortal being. No magic, no aura, no gods to be found.

Percy perked up, a faint giggle leaving his lips as Cerulean's tongue accidentally whipped over his head, causing his bangs to fly into his face. He noticed that Ceru didn't often do that, the snake thing with his tongue, he always found it funny.

Though the moment he heard the hissing sound of another creature, hidden behind one of the dumpsters, he quickly sobered up. Ceru placed a hand on Percy's chest, holding him back from getting to close just in case.

Ceru slithered slowly over to the dumpster, his hissing giving out a faint warning to any ill intents whatever was behind the large metal bin. The Naga grew closer, his hand reaching out and grabbing the metal dumpster, before pulling it away...Revealing...

A rather large and fierce Water Cobra, hissing injured and afraid.

Cerulean sighed as Percy gasped.

Oh dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omygawd! So many comments and Kudos! I love you guys so much!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fic, So I hope it wasn't too bad!


End file.
